1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device including a spacer configured to apply a reinforcement material uniformly.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, flat or, thin panel displays (FPDs) such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays include opposed electric field generating electrodes and an electro-optically active layer formed to be affected by correspondingly generated electric fields. A liquid crystal layer of an LCD is included as the electro-optically active layer, and an organic light-emitting layer of an OLED display is included as the electro-optically active layer.
One of the opposed electric field generating electrodes is generally connected to a switching element so that it receives an electrical signal on a selective basis. The electro-optically active layer is affected by the received electrical signal such that it forms a corresponding optical signal as part of a formed and to be displayed image.
A liquid crystal panel includes a lower substrate including a plurality of elements and an upper substrate including a color filter, and also includes a sealing material that bonds the two substrates together between the upper and lower substrates.
A pair of substrates facing each other with a matrix of OLEDs interposed therebetween are sealingly bonded to each other utilizing a sealing material such that OLED displays are manufactured. The sealing material is formed to surround the OLEDs along an edge of the substrate.
Regarding brittleness of the sealing material, when the sealing material is subjected to an external impact, stress is intensively applied to a bonded surface of the sealing material and the substrate, and accordingly a crack is formed in some of the bonded surface and the crack appears undesirably in the entire substrate along the bonded surface.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding effective filing dates of subject matter disclosed herein.